Star Wars : Darth Maul Assassin of Fear
by Darth-rokdhotnez
Summary: A small group of rogue Force users breaks off from the Jedi Temple and try to make a name for themselves . They accidentally disturb one of Darth Sidious' schemes . The elder Sith Lord orders his apprentice, Darth Maul, to dissuade their interest... by fo


My blades whirled about my head, deflecting the blaster bolts before they come within a meter of my flesh . These thugs know what they are doing, I had to give them that, but they have never fought a Sith lord . My left fist clenched, drawing the dark forces around me into harmony, forming crackling rays of energy that spurt from my palm like fire from a turbo-laser . The blue lightning fried two goons where they stood, badly burning a third . He screamed in pain and terror, dropping his weapon and running like a frightened womp rat . Fool, none escape Maul, I thought, manipulating the Force and levitating the blaster to chest level . Without looking, I squeezed the trigger with the Force, sending a fiery dart on its way . A yelp of pain and then silence greets my ears as I continued after my subject . My lightsaber deactivated, I strode along briskly, his over fed body cannot escape the slowly approaching doom . I stopped, probing with the Force to pin point his location . A grin slowly spread across my tattooed face . The idiot had fled into a pub, seeking to hide among the scum and riff raff that frequented the establishment .I slowly walked in, the Force roiling about me . A Devoronian at the bar must have felt my presence . His species feels the Force as a tingling in their knobby horns . He winced in pain, looked up and with one look at my appearance, started to jump from his stool . A quick twist of his neck with the Force solved that problem . I posed the lifeless body carefully with the Force, making its movements as lifelike as possible . I do believe he was no more realistic when his neck was still in one piece . My eyes surveyed the interior of the pub, searching for potential exits that my quarry might try to employ . None . Then I looked for sentients carrying weapons . That is easy, all of them are carrying either a blaster or some sort of blade . My lips slowly curved upward . This would be fun .I strode forward, up to a table and grabbed the scum bag sitting at it . " Where is the fat man who just ran in here? He probably wet himself ."I snarled in his face, giving him a full view of my fearsome face .The Rodian was too scared to speak, but his head nodded to his right . I turned slowly, eyes lighting upon a portly man in his mid sixties , yes he wet himself . I have that effect sometimes . My hand came up and the fat man was thrown up against the wall by the Force, held there , his feet several inches from the floor .As one , the residents of the pub stand and drew weapons . I looked slowly about and then just as slowly, dropped my hood . A gasp of shock and horror went through the entire crowd and in the back, a few easily frightened sentients ducked out the rear entrance . The others soon followed when my lightsaber levitated to my hand from my belt and the twin crimson blades activated . Behind the bar, the alien bartender ducked down and a small shield winked into existence around the bar .They must get a lot of fights around here, I thought as I de-activated my lightsaber, peering intently at the fat man plastered against the wall .A quick probe with the Force and I found what I was looking for .His pocket flew open and a small data-chip flew to my hand . Excellent, I heard my master's voice over our link through the Force . Do with him as you wish , he said and I decided to do just that .  
I closed his throat with the Force, letting him choke on his own stale breath . Just before he died, I manipulated the Force slightly and hurled him at the shielded bar . I enjoyed the short scream of pain and the sizzling of flesh while it lasted, then walking over to the bar, I saw the shield controls on the wall . A slight flick of the Force and it is deactivated . I leaned over the bar, my eyes spying the cowering alien bartender instantly . " I would like a drink ." I hissed . The alien slowly stood, knees quaking in fear . " Whats your pleasure ? " its voice was as disgusting as its appearance . " Water, pure and cold ." my voice was menacing, making sure to instill the proper fear in the being .The alien was clearly perplexed, " Would you like anything in that, sir ? Mad Mrelf, Correlian Ale ? " I frowned angrily, " Yes, I would like . . . ice ." The drink was promptly served and I drained it slowly, savoring each cool sip . As I left, I killed the bartender, saying " That glass was filthy ." I will bring the data-chip to my master and he will almost definitely brush me off, studying over this new find . Most men would then go to their room, drop on a bed and sleep . Not I, my day has barely begun .

End of Journal entry .

Maul walked quickly through the door, bowing his head in respect when he saw his master . The data chip was scooped from a pocket and tossed to the outstretched hand . " Yes, this is it ." Sidious mused, " You are sure he made no copies ? " he asked, sharp eyes swinging to rest on Darth Maul . " Yes Master, his mind had no traces of it . " Maul said, his eyes still lowered . " Good ." Sidious said gruffly and turned to a droid, telling it to take the chip to a certain master technician . " Tell him, have it finished in one hour ." Sidious addressed the droid . It bleeped in confirmation and scuttled from the room, servos whining . " Maul, you have forty-five minutes of re-creation time . Use them wisely . " and the old Sith Lord turned away walking easily, but with a pace that could eat away the miles . Maul turned, his face in a grimace of hate . Of course he hated Sidious, all Sith lords hated their overlords and lived for the day when they themselves would be in power . The Zabrak stepped into a large featureless room and pressed a tiny stud on his wrist control-panel .Immediately, two large droids dropped from tubes in the ceiling, lightsabers with blades of green and blue activating in each one's hand . Maul began to sprint right at them, the droids hunkering down, their blades ready to maim and kill . The Sith's light-staff flashed out, the laser blades slashing just below the hilt of a droid's lightsaber, removing its hand neatly, before coming around to slice off its head . The other droid lived exactly one second longer before a crushing wall of the Force threw it against the wall of the gymnasium, where it exploded . The Zabrak Sith dropped to the floor, his lightsaber whirling back to his belt . He wasn't even breathing hard as he pressed the button again ... and again ... and again ... and again . Exactly forty-four minutes and thirty seconds after Sidious told him, Maul re-emerged in the main room . The hem of his cloak was slightly singed and from the look on the Sith's face, he was already punishing himself for letting a droid come that close . Sidious walked into the room, his hood over his face as always . " I have another mission for you, my apprentice . " he said piercingly .

I sat inside the cockpit of my Sith Inflitrator, thinking over this new mission . Master Sidious had activated a holo-panel, displaying a middle age human . " His name is Espon Greton, but he goes by the name of Blaze . He led a small group of Jedi with him when he left the order and they have fallen to the dark side . Blaze seems to have ambitions second only to my own and he has become a threat to one of my ventures . I want him dead and his followers with him .More pictures begin to flash up on the holo . First, a beautiful woman of my own species ." Shona, no other name . A formidable opponent, Maul . She will use every aspect of her being to bring you to your knees . Do not let her . " I nodded slowly, staring at the holo . " She fights with twin lightsabers . Beware of that, Maul . " and then another being, a human with dark skin, his face lit up by the glow of a red blade . He looked to be a worthy opponent, his body thickly corded with muscle and still appearing lithe . " Fornado ." and then the last, a demented Twi-lek woman, her eyes were red and crazed . I could easily tell how she fell to the Dark Side . " Genni ." Sidious finished . " You will find them at Kuat Drive Yards. Blaze has been trying to take the place over and I believe he has succeeded . Kill them, bring some form of evidence for my trophy room . And Maul, " I turned back to him , " Do not make any mistakes ." I came out of my remembrance trance and turned back to my controls . I would come out of hyperspace in about one minute .

End of Journal entry ... 

Darth Maul stepped from his Infiltrator and breathed in the stale air . This place needs a environmental systems overhaul , he thought, walking towards the ship registration office . While usually, he didn't bother with something as trivial as registering his ship, it was needed to avoid attracting attention at this point . His lightsaber swung at his belt, concealed beneath his long cloak . Maul slid through the door of the office, keeping as low profile as possible . Any momentary interest in him, was quickly quelled by his mastery of the Force . He walked quickly up to the counter and looking to the sides, tapped the panel .A tall oblong droid rolled into view instantly, " I am sorry for the delay, sentient . What is your business here ? " it asked in its tinny voice . Maul sneered at the stupid machine . " Exactly that, my business . I want to register my ship . " he went on to list a series of letters and numerals as the ship's number . " If it is damaged when I return, all life in this building will be destroyed ! " he hissed . The droid nodded an affirmative, seemingly un-daunted by the threat, " Yes, would you like any routine maintenance performed on your ship, while you are gone, sir ? " it asked . Maul thought for a millisecond, " No ." he snarled .It was better that noone saw all of the hidden surprises inside the Infiltrator . " That will be all ." he shot back at the droid, striding out of the office . A quick glance about the street and he pressed a button on his wrist control pad . The small cargo hatch on the Infiltrator hissed open, and his speeder-bike dropped to a hovering position . Walking up to it, Darth Maul swung a leg over it, activating its sensor-jamming equipment and its high-powered engine .Twisting the throttle, Maul felt the turbos on the rear of the bike roar into life .Releasing the brake, Maul bent low over the front of the speeder-bike as it shot off , moving at several hundred kilometer's a mile . It rose up over the roof tops, soon only a black speck in the sky to any one watching from the landing pad . A black speck that was shooting straight toward the main offices of Kuat Drive Yards .

Again I am doing my master's will . Searching out his enemies, destroying them . 


End file.
